It's Not Easy
by Mila B
Summary: Um início diferente. Como poderia ter sido. Um porquê para uma amizade impossível.


**I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive**

Harry caminhou pelo vagão do trem, procurando por uma cabine vaga. Sentia-se extremamente perdido, andando por aquele corredor, sem saber o que o esperava em Hogwarts. Não conhecia ninguém. Não sabia o que era ser um bruxo.

Estava nervoso; porém, não menos excitado com a perspectiva de aprender a usar a varinha que comprara do estranho senhor no Beco Diagonal.

Encontrou uma cabine vaga e entrou. A paisagem passava rápido do lado de fora e era muito bela, mas ele não se prendeu a isso. Recostou-se no assento e olhou para cima, suspirando. A história sobre Voldemort e a morte dos pais voltando-lhe à mente.

Era assustador pensar que os pais não haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, como contaram os Dursley. E ainda mais assustador pensar que o culpado estava em algum lugar lá fora, fraco, esperando o momento de retornar e terminar aquilo que começara, como muitos acreditavam.

Sentiu um arrepio, no mesmo momento em que a porta da cabine foi aberta novamente. Parado na entrada, um garoto loiro de rosto pálido e pontudo e olhos frios e cinzentos.

Era o garoto na loja de roupas de Madame Malkin, Harry logo reconheceu. Lembrava-se de não ter simpatizado com o garoto, devido à arrogância que ele destilava ao falar sobre Hogwarts, mesmo que Harry não entendesse bem sobre o que exatamente ele falara.

_"Bom, ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar até lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina, toda nossa família ficou lá, imagina ficar na Lufa-lufa, acho que eu saía da escola, e você?"_

"O resto do trem está ocupado," Falou o garoto, fechando a porta e sentando-se de frente para Harry. Ele o encarou por alguns segundos, provavelmente também recordando de já ter visto Harry antes. "Ah, claro, você estava na Madame Malkin aquele dia."

"É..." Harry falou, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com a análise do garoto, mais precisamente, analisando a cicatriz em sua testa.

"Estão falando que o famoso _Harry Potter_," Começou o loiro, com um leve toque de escárnio ao enfatizar o nome. "está dentro do trem. É você, não é? Posso ver sua cicatriz? Ela é realmente em forma de raio... Pensei que os mais fanáticos tinham inventado isso."

Cada vez mais, Harry sentia-se impressionado com o quão famoso ele era no mundo bruxo, enquanto que para os trouxas ele não era nada além de um garotinho mirrado e problemático.

"Sou eu sim." Falou e afastou os cabelos da testa.

"É legal ter uma cicatriz, você não acha? Faz com que todos te reconheçam e respeitem. Você deve ter cansado de tanta gente lhe bajulando pelo que aconteceu." Comentou o garoto, e Harry não deixou passar despercebido o leve tom invejoso por trás das palavras, mas tampouco também o fascínio ao falar com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Acabou rindo da idéia de ter sido bajulado nos últimos anos. Fora exatamente o contrário, e o novo tratamento que vinha recebendo o deixava tímido e desconcertado.

"Na verdade não. Minha vida toda morei com meus tios, que não são bruxos. Nem eu sabia que era um bruxo até pouco tempo atrás." Contou, aos poucos relaxando na presença do garoto. Até mesmo satisfeito por ter alguém com quem conversar, e alguém que conhecia bem aquele novo mundo no qual ele estava caindo de pára-quedas.

"Mesmo?" Ele estava impressionado. "Que trouxas idiotas, como eles não perceberam que você era um bruxo? Fica meio óbvio quando começamos a dar indícios de magia depois de certa idade."

Harry gostou da informação; então ele não era o único a realizar magia involuntariamente.

"Eles sabiam, apenas decidiram não me contar. Eles não gostam de nada relacionado à magia. Ficavam furiosos quando eu fazia algo inexplicável, como parar em cima do telhado da minha escola para fugir do meu primo."

A expressão do loiro transformou-se em uma careta irritada e indignada.

"Bem que meu pai diz que esses trouxas não são dignos de respeito. Ignorantes, têm medo daquilo que desconhecem. Deveria ser proibido que sangues-ruins fossem aceitos como bruxos." A voz do garoto estava cheia de desprezo.

Isso fez Harry se encolher, lembrando-se por que não gostara do garoto da primeira vez que o vira.

"Nem todos são assim. Alguns trouxas são realmente legais, como... como uma vizinha minha, a Sra. Figgs." Falou Harry, omitindo o fato que odiava ficar na casa que fedia a couve-flor estragada e xixi de gato, vendo todas as vezes as mesmas fotos dos gatos da velha senhora.

O garoto ergueu uma sobrancelha, pouco convencido, mas não insistiu no assunto.

"O que é um sangue-ruim?" Harry perguntou em seguida. O loiro olhou-o preocupado, como se temesse que Harry discordasse dele novamente.

"São bruxos filhos de pais trouxas. Não são tão bons quanto os puros-sangues, é o que o meu pai sempre me diz." Ele deu de ombros.

"É uma visão um pouco preconceituosa. Talvez seja como é com os trouxas, alguns são ruins, outros não." Falou Harry, não querendo criar uma briga antes mesmo de chegar ao colégio. O garoto realmente acreditava naquilo, ele podia ver; acreditava piamente na opinião do pai.

"Talvez..." Ele falou, incerto, abaixando o olhar.

"A propósito, eu não sei o seu nome." Harry resolveu então puxar algum outro assunto.

"Draco Malfoy." O garoto estendeu a mão, a qual Harry prontamente aceitou.

Depois do aperto de mão, Harry viu-se perguntando mil coisas diferentes sobre o mundo bruxo para o garoto, que respondia tudo animadamente, adorando toda a atenção que recebia do famoso Harry Potter.

Quando o carrinho de doces passou, eles compraram vários diferentes; coisas deliciosas que Harry jamais experimentara. O loiro riu quando o sapo de chocolate de Harry pulou, assustando-o. E Harry retribuiu a risada quando Draco fez uma careta ao comer um feijãozinho e murmurar algo como 'tripas' em seguida.

Em meio àquilo, uma garota com ar intelectual e nariz empinado passou pela cabine perguntando se algum deles havia visto um sapo. Draco respondeu grosseiramente, mas ao ver Harry ser tão educado, pareceu constrangido com sua atitude, e ficou mais calado o resto da viagem.

Quando saíram do trem, Harry sabia que já havia feito um novo amigo.

**I****'m just out to find, the better part of me**

O salão principal era incrível, e Harry não conseguiu evitar que seu queixo caísse ao ver o teto iluminado.

"É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em _Hogwarts, uma história_." Harry ouviu a garota que perguntara pelo sapo cochichar.

Pois para Harry era como se o teto se estendesse até o infinito.

A professora Minerva, que se apresentara antes de entrarem no salão, colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas em frente aos alunos do primeiro ano, e em cima do banquinho, um chapéu pontudo de bruxo, velho e sujo, que jamais seria permitido dentro da casa maculada de tia Petúnia.

"Você já decidiu para qual casa gostaria de ir, Potter?" Perguntou Draco, baixinho, no exato instante em que o chapéu se mexia, ganhando vida, e ganhando uma boca!

"Ah, não." Respondeu sinceramente, olhando de esguelha para as quatro mesas lotadas de gente.

"Tomara que vá para a Sonserina..." O loiro murmurou, em um tom ainda mais baixo, abafado pela cantoria que o chapéu recém iniciara, sobre cada uma das casas e suas qualidades.

Uma parte em especial chamou a atenção de Harry.

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais_

Não seria má idéia ir para Grifinória, cogitou, considerando-se muito ousado pelas vezes em que enfrentou o primo, mesmo que este raramente entendesse quando o chamava de idiota pelas entrelinhas.

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

Instintivamente, Harry olhou para Draco, e seus olhares se encontraram. Um pequeno sorriso tímido surgiu no canto dos lábios de ambos, antes que voltassem a prestar atenção no chapéu.

"Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu!" Harry ouviu um garoto ruivo, alto, magro e desengonçado, cheio de sardas, sussurrar, entre surpreso e aliviado.

Draco revirou os olhos ao seu lado, como se enojado com a presença do garoto, e Harry fez uma nota mental para perguntar o porquê daquilo, mais tarde.

Os alunos começaram a ser chamados. A garota do sapo foi para Grifinória, assim como o ruivo sardento. O verdadeiro dono do sapo, também selecionado para a casa dos leões, saiu correndo em direção à mesa com o chapéu ainda na cabeça, e teve que voltar, vermelho, em meio a uma avalanche de risadas.

Harry riu também, e ouviu Draco murmurar algo como "Idiota". Empurrou o loiro com o ombro, como se pedisse para que ele fosse menos antipático, e Draco permitiu-se sorrir e rir também.

"Draco Malfoy!" Chamou Minerva, e Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, e teve seu desejo realizado de imediato; o chapéu mal tocou sua cabeça e ele já era selecionado para Sonserina.

Sob os sons de aplausos, Draco foi sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina, não sem antes lançar um olhar para Harry, que dizia claramente para que ele desse um jeito de estar sentado ao seu lado até o final da seleção.

Mais alguns nomes, e então...

"Harry Potter!"

Quando Harry se adiantou, uma onda de burburinhos percorreu o salão.

"Potter ela disse?"

"_O_ Harry Potter?"

Todos se espichavam para enxergar um pouquinho do menino que sobreviveu, e a última coisa que Harry viu antes que o chapéu caísse-lhe sobre os olhos, foram as íris cinzentas de Draco brilhando em expectativa.

"Difícil, muito difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ah, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar, ora isso é interessante... então, onde vou colocá-lo?"

Harry tentou manter-se imparcial, mas acabou mentalizando que gostaria de ficar na mesma casa que seu novo amigo. E nada escapava ao chapéu.

"Sonserina, huh? É, você pode ser grande, sim, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina o ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, sem dúvida nenhuma. Você tem certeza?"

'Não!' Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu pensar. Ele não tinha certeza de nada, e seu coração estava mais acelerado do que nunca. Ergueu as mãos e afastou um pouco o chapéu dos olhos, espiando o enorme salão, com todos aqueles olhos ansiosos cravados sobre si.

Algo o fez olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Talvez o sapo, que pulou inesperadamente do colo do garoto atrapalhado, causando uma pequena balbúrdia entre os ruivos sardentos sentados perto dele. Harry sorriu e sentiu um calor se espalhar por seu corpo, como se soubesse que aquelas pessoas seriam parte importantes de sua vida.

"GRIFINÓRIA!"

Harry levou um susto ao ouvir o grito repentino do chapéu. Mcgonagall retirou o chapéu seletor de sua cabeça, e Harry pulou do banquinho com as pernas trêmulas sob o mar de aplausos e vivas vindo da mesa da Grifinória. Sorriu tímido ao se sentar na ponta da mesa, mas seu sorriso esmoreceu um pouco ao ver Draco.

Ele o olhava com mágoa. Ou seria impressão sua? Ele virou o rosto quando seus olhos se encontraram, e Harry sentiu uma espécie estranha de culpa por estar sentado tão distante dele. Ele era seu amigo, não era?

"Hei, Potter! Bem vindo ao time!" Um ruivo exclamou, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Havia outro exatamente igual a ele. Harry voltou a sorrir, esperou pelo final da seleção, ouviu o estranho discurso do Diretor e, quando o jantar acabou, ele havia feito novos amigos.

Mas seu olhar ainda captou Draco entre outros Sonserinos, antes que ele saísse do Salão Principal. Ele foi seu primeiro amigo.

Harry não se esqueceria disso.

**Men weren't meant to ride**

**With clouds between their knees**

* * *

**NA**: Isso é algo que eu tenho aqui no meu computador há mais de um ano... Eu não pretendo continuar, até porque já tem bastantes fanfics por aí com esse tema de reescrever os livros a partir de uma possível amizade entre os dois, certo? Isso é só... uma outra versão de como poderia ter sido os primeiros momentos de Harry e Draco juntos. Me agrada pensar que uma simples mudança de cabine poderia tê-los conectado antes de toda a rivalidade gerada pelas Casas e pela guerra. :]

**Música tema:** Superman - Five For Fighting (essa música me parece a vida do Harry em uma letra de música).

Obrigada a quem leu!


End file.
